


Solangelos first meeting

by scarlettsgenericusername



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsgenericusername/pseuds/scarlettsgenericusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story based on the headcanon that nico and will meet during the war with kronos, not the one with gaea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelos first meeting

New Beginnings

“Soon there was a free aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the end of the block was my giant dog, and a small figure in black armor.

“ROWWF!” Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward me, ignoring the growling monsters on either side. Nico strode forward. The enemy army fell back before him like he radiated death, which of course he did.”

WILL POV:

Will watched from a side street, watching the war anxiously and being ready to rush in at any moment if someone were to be injured. He hated how useless he felt- everyone was fighting against monsters and helping the war against the titans, and all he did was watch. He knew that he was a terrible fighter and would probably just hurt himself or someone else if he tried, but it still bugged him. Then, for a moment, the battle fell silent and the monsters rushed backwards.

Will craned his head to see what had caused the sudden pause in battle and saw Nico di Angelo standing at the end of 5th avenue. Nico stepped forward confidently, and the monsters moved backwards- they were afraid of him. Will stared in awe. Nico was one of the most powerful demigods he’d even seen. Ever since Nico had arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Bianca, Will had watched hm from afar and secretly thought he was amazing. He exerted an aura of power and confidence. He was just so… cool. Will watched as Nico spoke to the titan Lord and fought the monsters. He knew he should be watching the other demigods in well in case they got injured, but he couldn’t take him eyes off Nico.

*skip to after the war*

NICO POV:

Nico didn’t know how to feel. The arguments with his dad, the war and staying at camp had left him drained. It had been a few weeks since he’d gotten back from camp, and at first, he’d thought that maybe he could start a life here. Even though this place held bad memories for him- he couldn’t forget about Bianca- he hoped that maybe he could replace the bad memories with good ones. People had liked him at first and everyone wanted to be his friend, sit with him and have them on their capture the flag team.

But the warm welcome was over as soon as it had begun. After a few weeks, no one had wanted to talk to him any more. They’d even started actively avoiding him. Conversation fell quite every time he walked into a room. He was the Camp freak again. The feeling was all too familiar.

Chiron said something and the campers slowly started draining out of the mess hall, over to where the campfire was about to begin. Nico sighed as he contemplated getting up from the empty Hades table and walking over to the campfire where he would undoubtedly sit alone- again.

He sat forlornly by the side of the campfire and was so caught up in his thought that he didn’t notice a boy walking over until we was right next to him. The boy was Will Solace, Nico remembered. He thought about how many lives he had saved and how integral he was to the demigods getting better after the war.

“Hey, Death Boy.” Will said ‘Why the long face?”

Nico automatically scowled. “Don’t call me death boy."

Will smirked. “Whatever, Death Boy.”

“What do you want?” Nico said. He wasn’t in the mood for talking right now.

“To talk to you. Why else? You’ve been so quiet lately. You should drop by the infirmary some time. We could always use a helping hand, especially after everything thats happened.”

Nico was shocked. The idea that someone would want his company was new. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have a lot of spare time on his hands.

“I- maybe I will.” Nico said.

“I look forward to it.” Will grinned, and Nico was surprised as he felt himself smile as well. Maybe not everyone at Camp Half-Blood thought of him as a creep. Maybe, in time, he could make friends here. And he could start with Will. This felt the beginning of something new- and good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at writing dialogue, so there isn't much of that. If anyone wants me to write a fanfiction about a headcanon they have, hmu in the comments and i'll do it. Thanks!


End file.
